


Deadly love

by Qadira



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), hanahaki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qadira/pseuds/Qadira
Summary: Jun has been suffering from Hanahaki for three years. When his life is coming to end because of his love what will happen will he get the nerve to finally talk to her a risk speeding up his disease or suffer the way he is now without his love not knowing on. Only time will tell.





	1. chapter 1

he Hanahaki disease is where someone falls in love with someone, but that love is only one side turned so the person in love will have flowers growing inside them. The more the person sends with their love their flowers will grow faster to where the person with Hanahaki disease will choke on the flowers growing inside of them. There is a way to get rid of the flowers by have them removed by surgery but with removing the flower they also remove the feeling along with the flowers.

3 years in the past  
Jun P.O.V  
"Why can't I just talk to her," he said has he ran and hunched over the trash can in the bathroom as he throws up red and white Amaryllis petals.  
“What is this....Flower petals what could this mean," he said has he picked up the petals that did not make into the trash can.

Present day  
Qamara P.O.V  
“Wow did I even check in the minor before I left my house this morning,” I say standing at the front door of my friend Qadira house looking in the minor waiting for her to get ready.  
“Will you stop that “Qadira groaning has she wakes down the stars look like a goddess like always.  
“Stop what, “I say looking at her.  
“I would kill to have just some of your traits"  
“Same but what do you need from me you have beautiful long black curly hair, beautiful green eye I a fucking rocking body"  
“I can say the same to you have long red curly hair, freckles which I love to death, just stoning light brown eye like the one wolfs have, and you also have a great buddy. I wish I could only do what you do and not put makeup on every day”  
“Will it looks like we are at a stall mat"  
“Did you just say stall mat like the thing people say in chess... You’re such a nerd"  
“Yes I did and you love this nerd” we both laugh and start walking to school. Talking about random stuff just to pass the time. When we in on the school campus we can see a group boys just being boys. I roll me my eyes and look back at Qadira and contain talking we both stop when we hear.  
“ QADIRA AND KALAM “we turned to see Wonwoo, Hoshi which still has his hands cupped over his mouth, Jun, and the8, and we walked over to the guys.  
“Hey guys,” Qadira and I say together  
“Hoshi why did you call Qadira's name in English and mine in Koran,” I ask  
“Will....I don’t know if I'm being honest” Hoshi said has he came up to us. Wonwoo and the8 came up after Hoshi but Jun just walked past looking at me and clenching his stomach and throat.  



	2. Chapter 2

‘I wonder what is wrong with Jun they looked so sad I wonder what I am missing’ I thought to myself has I open my locker and I see a note taped to the inside of it like always. 

"It seems that you can never look less than extraordinary. I doubt anyone in this school could ever dim the light that comes from your smile."

I went from my locker to my home room smiling like crazy holding the sweet note close to my chest. When I got to the door it abruptly swung open and hit me. Making fall back wades into someone's arms. Both arms wrapped around my waist and pull me close and stopped me from falling.  
"Hey Girl you need to watch where you are going," the guy that just hit me with door said snappily   
"I sorry I -" I get cut off from someone putting their hand over my month.  
"First off that is not how you talk to a lady, and two this whole thing was not Qamara's fault nor is it your it was just an accident so just go on with where ever you need to be at," said a familiar voice.I turned around and saw that I was in Wen Junhui.  
"Oh Jun thank you for saving me but I have a question for you, " I said with a still blush on my face.  
"I will answer your question as soon I am done with something. so just get to class I will be in soon," Jun said in the sweets voice as he opened the door for me right has the late bell rang.  
" right on time please take your seat," said Mis. Cassidy   
" yes mam" I bowed at took my seat.

 

Jun's P.O.V

" how long are you going to make yourself suffer you know you need to talk to her," said Vernon coming out of the dark corner.  
"yeah I know I need to... but every time I try to I can feel-"  
" yes I know go do whatever you need to do I need some things, " Vernon pulled out his phone and texted the rest of seventeen and Qadira  
" hey everyone meets me at the spot we are going to help Jun with his problem," Vernon   
" That god we need to something about it but won't that kill him faster," Qadira   
" just meet me there and I will explain my plane ok," Vernon


End file.
